


When You're Gone

by Lady_Kiryu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kiryu/pseuds/Lady_Kiryu
Summary: When Dr. Spencer Reid is teaching at Georgetown University, he doesn't expect to run into his best friend who cannot remember him. Can things change?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

[Gabriella POV]

I never expected to have my childhood best friend be my Criminology Professor. It seems kind of weird but whatever.  
That day I was determined to be early. When I was a child, according to my best friend Spencer Reid, he usually described me as a chicken with its head cut off due to my spacing out. He never meant it to be cruel, just a matter of fact.  
Criminology was my second class of the day, after English. Professor Clarke was supposed to be teaching it and nobody took it seriously... at least those who weren't studying Criminal Law like I was.  
However, when I walked into the classroom...I didn't see Professor Clarke, who was a middle-aged woman. Standing at the whiteboard was a tall, skinny man, with shoulder length messy brown hair and wearing black slacks with a purple vest, lilac dress shirt and white tie. He also wore converse shoes. Somehow, he seemed familiar. There were a few girls already present in the room.  
I took my seat next to a girl in blue named Ruby Darley. We introduced ourselves and Ruby whispered, "What do you want to bet that most of these girls are not studying Criminal Law?"  
"Hm, let me get back to you on that." I whispered back. "Why would you want to make a bet like that though?" I asked.  
"Wait until the professor turns around." Ruby said with a grin. I raised my eyebrow at her. By this time the classroom was full. The professor turned around and looked at all of us. He had large hazel eyes which looked brown, honey brown to be exact and a scruffy stubble of a beard. The professor looked gorgeous. He looked like he should be a model, rather than a college professor.  
"Good morning, I am Dr. Spencer Reid and welcome to Criminology. Professor Clarke needed to step away, so I am covering for her this semester." He started handing out our copies of the class syllabus as he continued talking. His name tickled my memory but I'd had an accident in my junior year of high school that I almost died from so my childhood memories and early teen years were pretty fuzzy.  
When he got to me, he handed me the syllabus but his eyes narrowed. I raised my eyebrow at him, hoping I wasn't being rude. Apparently I didn't have what he was looking for, because he continued to hand out syllabuses.  
"What was that about?" Ruby whispered to me. I shrugged as Doctor Reid went back to the front of the class. He took attendance and his voice was a little strange when he called out my name.  
"Present." I say as I doodle on my writing notebook.  
Dr. Reid thoughtfully nodded and wrote something down on his piece of paper.  
\---

[Spencer POV]

After class I wanted to call Gabby up and see why she didn't recognize me. But she slipped out before I had the chance.  
So I found myself contacting Garcia to do a search for the girl I loved. "You've reached the all-knowing BAU Oracle." Garcia said.  
"Hi Garcia do you have a moment?" I asked. I hear Garcia snort.  
"For you, 187, I have all the time in the world." Garcia joked. "What do you need Doc?" I take a deep breath. I hope that wherever she is, she's happy.  
"I need you to look up someone for me. Her name is Gabriella Chambers, born May 19th 1984." I hear Garcia's fingers type rapidly.  
"It says here that she's living in Washington D.C. right now and attending the university that you're teaching at, Boy Wonder." I nod.  
"Could you dig into her medical records? She should have recognized me today." I asked. Garcia makes a noise of assent and types even more.  
I am about to hang up when she says, "Oh my God. She was involved in a car accident her junior year of high school and nearly died. As a result, she has extreme retrograde amnesia and the doctors don't expect her childhood and early teen memories to return." I feel a rock fall to the pit of my stomach. So all the memories I shared with her were just gone, like they never happened?  
What about that pact we made when she was 7 and I was 10, if we were both over 30 and unwed that we'd marry each other? Did she truly not remember me giving her her first kiss when I was 16?  
"You're in love with her." Garcia cut into my reverie. "I'm sorry 187. I didn't think... well if you can't get her memories to return, there's always a blank slate you can start with." Tears fell down my face. I did not want to start afresh with her. Yet I may have to.  
I start putting away my things in order to get ready to leave when the door opened and Gabby walked in.  
"I'm sorry, Dr. Reid, but you seem awfully familiar to me and I can't place meeting you anywhere."  
I could work with 'awfully familiar'! "We were childhood friends." I say and pull the picture of us when she was 7 out of my messenger bag for proof. I was pushing her on a swing in the picture.  
"I don't remember." She says sadly and hands the picture of us back to me. "I was in an accident and have problems with my long term memories." I bit my lip.  
"Would you like to come back to my apartment with me? I have the letters you wrote me before we lost contact." I offer but she shook her head.  
"No, it's okay. I just wanted to know why you were so familiar." She said. "I'll see you tomorrow." And then she was gone.  
\----

[Gabby POV]

I rushed home. There was no way in hell that I'd known Dr. Reid during the period of time that I was missing... I dug out what I called my photography box. On the top was the very same picture that Dr. Reid had shown me. It must have been a favorite of mine. I was astonished to find a handful of pictures that contained the two of us and a bunch of letters tied with a length of ribbon. My mother saved every letter he'd written me.  
The letters indicated that we were close, probably close enough to eventually fall in love with the other. I could see me doing that. Dr. Reid was attractive, definitely my type. I was so engrossed in the letters that if the knock on my door hadn't been loud, I would have missed it.  
"Coming." I set my almost finished bundle of Dr. Reid's letters on top of my bed and answer the door. Dr. Reid is standing on my doorstep.  
"I'm just a few doors down from you but here." Dr. Reid hands me a second bundle that's tied with a baby blue ribbon. Mine was tied with a hot pink ribbon.  
"Okay I'll get these back..."  
"Keep them. I have an eidetic memory, so I can recall them whenever I want. See you tomorrow." He starts to walk away but I catch his arm in time. He turns to look at me.  
"I have the letters you wrote me." I say. "You seem so... painfully different from when you wrote those letters. Tell me what happened?"  
He starts to consider it but then freezes. "It'll be best for you to remain my student. I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Chambers." He says, and yanks his arm from my grasp. I gasp at the unspoken consequence, that if I can't do that, then I should drop his class.  
"Why are you being so cold?" I call after him. He doesn't answer.  
\---

[Spencer POV]

I have to blink back tears as I head back to my own apartment. It's best for her if I remain Dr. Spencer Reid in her eyes. She'll be safer when I return to the BAU after my reinstatement requirements are met.  
The moment I get into my apartment, I truly crumble to the floor and let go. It feels like I've lost the two women I have ever loved to tragic fates - Maeve because she was murdered and Gabby because of a car accident.  
Technically, I didn't lose Gabby, she was still alive but the amnesia was worse than death in my opinion. I wondered what had made her lose such a big amount of her long-term memories. I had been such an integral part of her childhood...  
It would be better to keep my distance and let her marry someone else who can keep her safe from the monsters I face on a daily basis.  
\---  
The next morning I walk into the Criminology class to see Gabby was the first student in the classroom, going over an assignment I had handed out yesterday for homework. She looked up and then looked back down at the paper.  
"Need help?" I asked her. She shook her head. I wandered over to her desk. The class room was empty and I owed her an explanation about my behavior last night. "Look," I murmured. "Last night was a..."  
"Disaster seems like a good word for it." Gabby said looking up sternly and giving me a pissed look. I sigh.  
"The thing is, I'm trying to protect you." She looked up at me with impatience. "Have you ever heard of the behavioral analysis unit?" I asked, looking at her.  
"Who hasn't?" Gabby asked. "They're the nation's elite at criminal profiling." I nod.  
"I'm part of that unit. I've put countless criminals away who would love to use you to make me miserable and quit. It's safer for you if we keep the relationship to that of teacher and student." I admit, not for the first time.  
"Safer..." Gabby snorted. "Dr. Reid, I read all of your letters you sent me before my accident last night. There's no way in hell that I'll believe you're capable of staying at a teacher/student relationship with me." The door opened and I returned to the front, clearly pissed off. Ruby Darley walked in as I was facing the whiteboard, furiously writing.  
"Wow, Dr. Reid looks pissed. Did one of those girls proposition him?" I wanted to turn around and tell Ms. Darley I could hear her but considering the argument Gabby and I just had, it wasn't a good idea.  
"No, Dr. Reid's mad at me." I hear Gabby say as she opened her notebook.  
"You didn't!" Ms. Darley said in shock. "Quite frankly, I didn't have you pegged as one of the girls who would actually go and f**k a professor for the hell of it."  
"I didn't proposition him." Gabby says through her teeth. "It was over something else."  
I now turned around and said, "Ms. Darley, what occurred between Ms. Chambers and I is naturally, between us. If she chooses to tell you, she may but please refrain from making comments like that." I resume my writing but still listened in.  
"I can't believe that assignment Professor Callaghan gave us today for English." Ruby complained.  
"Well we are reading Anne of Avonlea." I hear Gabby say with a snort. "I went through the papers my mom saved from my elementary school days. I wonder if she's saying this for my benefit...There was this boy I had a crush on. I wrote him a letter based on the Anne books."  
"Did you ever give it to him?" Ruby asked.  
"No, I was too shy to in that instance." Gabby says. I'd never thought of her being shy.  
"So what's going on between you and Dr. Reid?" I kind of wanted to know myself, so I listened.  
"Childhood friends and I don't remember him." Gabby answered a bit tersely. "He was acting like a jackass last night."


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks went by. I aced every assignment and test Dr. Reid had to offer besides passing all of my classes. Finally, I could stand it no longer, I skipped class. Let the others ogle and proposition him, I would drop out of his class for the rest of the semester, then come back when Professor Clarke was back. That plan was ruined by a loud series of pounding on my door. “Gabriella, open this door right now.” I heard Dr. Reid saying in a firm tone while he pounded.  
“F**k you.” I muttered as I pull the blanket over my head. Then I threw it off and thought, ‘let's get this over before he has a premature stroke’. I walked to the door, opened it and glared at him as I folded my arms. “What?!” I demanded and motioned him in.  
“Why'd you miss my class today?” He asked after I shut the door. “I asked all your other teachers. They said you were there so why is my class...”  
“Because you're right. I do need to drop out of your class.” I snap. “I don't think I knew what I was getting myself into when I met you the first time!”  
“Gabby, you were 3 and I was 6.” Spencer stated matter of factly.  
“So? If I, at three, knew what kind of asshole you'd become now, I would tell me to fi...” Spencer gently backed me up against the wall and kissed me.  
“I want to protect you.” He murmured softly before kissing me again. His stubble scratched my skin.  
“Then, can't you protect me as my boyfriend rather than teacher?” I said as I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.  
“I don't want to say yes and then have you murdered in front of me, like Maeve.” Spencer now broke down. “I was falsely accused of murder, imprisoned...” he choked on his tears. “And that's the more recent problems, Gabs.”  
“Dr. Reid, you could never hurt anybody.” I told him. He shook his head.  
“I did. I poisoned the prisoners who wanted me to move drugs through the prison, I could've killed Cat by choking her if JJ hadn't stopped me...” he sobbed.  
“Spencer,” this made him lift his head. “If you had moved the drugs, they would have kept you in prison. And if I recall Cat Adams correctly, she framed you. That may not have been the right response, but it's certainly understandable. Is there anything else I don't know?”  
“I'm great husband and father material.” Spencer murmured in sarcasm as he rolled his sleeve up and showed me his old track marks. I touched them.  
“How did the addiction start and...”  
“Dilaudid... I was kidnapped, beaten until almost dead...”  
“That,” I said through my teeth as I used my hands to rub his chest in gentle circular motions, “is not your fault. Just like the rest of this s*** you went through is not your fault.” Finally, the tears stopped.  
Spencer kissed me again and said, “I'll see you tomorrow morning.” He turned to leave but tilted his head to look at me. “Oh, and be early.”  
“Why?” I asked, narrowing my eyes.  
“Because you're my new TA, starting tomorrow.” My jaw dropped. Teacher's assistant? What the hell, Spencer? “And before you ask why, that's to keep you coming to class.”  
“You're using it as punishment?!” I yelled down the hallway as Dr. Reid shook in laughter before he entered his own apartment.  
\--  
Contrary to Gabby's belief, I was not using the position as punishment entirely for her skipping class. I wanted her near me, FBI Agent or not. Plus, the gobsmacked look on her face was quite hilarious. I just didn't want any of the other girls to ask to be my assistant because then they would, according to Morgan and Garcia, use that as leverage for their grades. Gabby wasn't like that. "That was cathartic." I mumble as I fix myself a microwaveable meal. I'm tempted to go back over to Gabby's apartment and propose we have a sleepover but I want her to approach me first.  
I go over the morning's lesson plan. Just as I finish making notes, I hear a knock on the door. I frown, wondering who that is. I open the door to see Gabby standing there. “I didn't want to leave you alone if you needed someone.”  
“Thank you. C'mon in. Have you eaten?” She nodded. “Look, about the TA position...it's not entirely for punishment. I do want to spend time with you.”  
“I realized that by the way you were laughing. Naturally means you're mostly joking and forced laughter means you're pissed and need space.” Gabby answered as I stared at her. “What?”  
“That's how you could tell I was joking when we were children...” I said slowly. “Wait, do you remember anything else?” I asked eagerly. She shook her head.  
“Is that good?” She asked. I nod.  
“I think it means the doctors may have been wrong about your memories.” I say as I write something down. “It’s not that they’re gone, per se; just the natural association with them.”  
“You still write like shit.” Gabby mumbled. I start laughing. “What?”  
“The first time you said that, your mother washed your mouth out with soap.” I say and set down my pen. “Come here.” She sits down next to me.  
“Tell me more?” She asks, pleading. I think she means about our shared childhood but I can’t be too sure.  
“About what?” I counter.  
“About our childhood. She explains. “Did we have nicknames for each other?” I nod. I had missed hers for me so much.   
“I called you Gabs. You called me Encyclopedia Brown.” She smiled as if she recalled something.  
“You often signed your letters as Encyclopedia Brown. Or at least the ones I read.” She says. “I didn't realize it was the nickname I gave you.” I nod again, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. Luckily, she accepted the gesture and leaned into me.  
I remembered Jem, her Maine Coon tortie cat. “How's Jem?” I asked.  
“Jem died last year during finals.” Gabby replied. “I wasn’t even home.”  
“I'm sorry. Jem was a rare cat.” I said, speaking honestly.   
“He was. After we moved, he kept expecting you to come over. It was so cute. Whenever someone would knock on the door, he'd race over to see who it was and when it wasn't you, he'd slink over to his bed as if to pout.” Gabby said with a chortle.  
“Speaking of marriage, when you were 7, you were so panicked over being a spinster that we made a vow that if we were over 30 and still unwed, we'd marry each other.” I say, steering our conversations back to memories. I can't help but laugh at the absurd memory of the vow.   
“Tell me about it. My mother brought up my panic last year and when I told her I was taking a male sabbatical; she has to remind me ‘I want grandkids...’ every six months. She only stopped because my godfather told her two months ago, ‘Marcie if you don't stop hounding her about grandkids, I'll advise her to change her number.’ Needless to say, she stopped thanks to Dave Rossi." I raised an eyebrow. "I haven't spoken to him in years." Gabby said offhandedly.  
“I work with him.” I said. “And I remember that. I thought he was talking to an ex-wife.” Gabby laughed at the assumption and I was happy she did.  
“Look, I'm sorry about what I said. It wasn't fair of me to not consider whether your job is dangerous or not. I'll keep my distance like you asked.” Gabby mumbled out of embarrassment.  
“I don't want you to keep your distance.” I murmur, shocking the both of us. “I want to be your boyfriend.”  
“But you're also my Criminology professor. I don't like girls who proposition teachers in order to boost their grades and I would like being one even less.” Gabby protested.  
“Just think of it this way; the teacher is propositioning you. And you're my best student.” I say, blushing a little bit. “You would never use our relationship to boost your grades because you don't have to.” She raised an eyebrow as I continued, “Plus, you'd save me from being propositioned.”  
“Spencer, you could kick that student out of your class. You don't need me as a human shield.” Gabby replied, smiling at the notion.  
“True,” I say, “But the other girls find you intimidating.”  
“Okay.” Gabby says, snuggling into me. “I'll be your girlfriend.”  
“Dr. Reid in class and Spencer, Spence, and Encyclopedia Brown in private, okay?” I say, setting boundaries for us.  
“Got it.” Gabby agreed. “How long is Professor Clarke going to...”  
“She actually retired. I've been offered her position permanently but with my work at the FBI, I'm not sure.” I inform. She nods. “I do know that I intend to stay the two semesters while you're here.” Gabby blinks. Wow, that sentence had been impulsive. What is wrong with my mouth?  
“That’s a change from the one semester you said during class and why are you teaching? Shouldn’t you be with the other profilers?” Gabby asked, looking confused.  
“It’s a condition of my reinstatement.” I said, grimacing. “I have to take 30 days off every 100 days I spend in the field.”  
“Why? I don’t get it.” I knew that she would think it unfair. “Unless, is it precautions?” I nodded. “That sucks.” She said.  
“It doesn’t entirely suck.” I remark in defense of my job requirements. “I got to reunite with you.” She blinked at me and then smiled. “What’s your major?”  
“Believe it or not, Criminal law.” I did believe that. Gabby was always the type to rush in and solve problems. It even got her into trouble as a child.  
\--  
When the bell rang, I rushed out of English. I remembered Dr. Reid's warning about arriving late. I got there just as he was opening the classroom. He gives me one look and then walks into the classroom. I wonder what that was about. I thought.  
Ruby was right behind me. “So I thought you were going to meet me after school yesterday...” she started. I rolled my eyes. I was not telling her everything.  
“I was detained by a certain teacher after he found out I skipped class yesterday.” I said. I can see Dr. Reid smirking from his desk, even though he's trying to keep his head down while reading his notes.  
“Wait how does Doctor Reid even know where you live?” Ruby asked with alarm. Did it seriously never occurred to her that we might live in the same apartment complex?  
“We live in the same apartment complex.” I answered with annoyance.  
“Somebody’s cranky.” Ruby muttered.  
“Somebody needs to shut up.” I shot back. I took out all the stuff I needed for Dr. Reid’s class out of my book bag. Hey, I might as well call him Dr. Reid in my head during class so I don’t slip up.   
He starts class and immediately, one of the kiss-ass girls asks if he's already made his selection for his teacher's assistant.  
“I have. That role will be filled by Ms. Chambers as she is the top of the class.” Dr. Reid answers. Then he starts his lecture.  
I'm actually interested in the way he presents facts but I was brought out of my attentiveness by one of the mean girls saying, “I bet she's actually f**king Dr. Reid. Why else would he choose her?” I flush redder than a fire truck and recall that her name is Rachel. I ignored her and tried to concentrate on Dr. Reid's presentation.  
Finally the bell rang and I could breathe again. However Rachel comes up and says, “What a slut.” In my ear. Ruby puts a hand on my shoulder.  
“At least there are those of us who actually have brains, Rachel, rather than those who have to screw a teacher for better grades.” Ruby said. “Quit accusing Gabby of sleeping with Dr. Reid.”  
As soon as we were halfway to choir I said, “Thanks for standing up for me.”  
“No problem, but it was Dr. Reid who alerted me in the middle of class with his hands. Didn't know he spoke ASL, did you?” Ruby said. I understood immediately as I shook my head. Spencer could not be seen as having favorites or revealed as my boyfriend. “He's probably going to kick her, which serves her right.”


	3. Chapter 3

[Gabby POV]  
The minute I got home, I buckled. Despite my telling Ruby that I was all right, I was shaken by Rachel’s untrue assertions that I was screwing Spencer to better my grades. Fortunately, I was not left to ponder my thoughts over the matter. I heard Spencer knock and quickly wiping away my tears, I answer the door. The minute the door closed behind him, he kissed me.  
“I am so sorry that happened to you today.” He whispers between gentle kisses. “She won't be coming back.”  
“I hated being accused of…” I trail off.  
“Screwing me?” Spencer asked. I nodded. He kisses me again. “What happens when we’re in our apartments is our business, no one else's.” I take a deep breath to steady and give myself confidence to ask the question I've been wanting to since last night.  
"Would you..." I was nervous about his answer. 'Just say it, Gabriella...' I told myself. "Would you make love to me?" I ask him.  
“Not tonight. I don't have condoms and I think I should take you out a few times before that.” Spencer remarked. “Let's go see a movie.”  
\---  
[Spencer POV]  
Gabby had enjoyed our date, I thought. All up until we saw Rachel and her friends. Rachel kept taunting Gabby until suddenly my new girlfriend broke.  
"I don't know what the fuck your problem is Rachel...Do you have to seduce the whole group of male professors or something?" Gabby paused. Then she added, "sorry to ruin your bedpost count. Why don't you bed the whole football team next?"  
We were halfway home when we both burst out laughing. "I've got to tell my team about that." I said with a loud laugh. "I'm sure Rossi will get a kick out of it."  
"Oh, I'm sure he would." Gabby agreed.  
\---  
[Gabby POV]  
When I arrived at the Criminology classroom the next morning, Spencer was already inside. "Oh man, I'm late aren't I?" I gasped.   
"No, I just got here early." Spencer said as he wrote something down. "You will never believe who Rachel's mom is, though."  
"Who?" I ask.  
"Assistant Director Linda Barnes. Found that detail out last night when she came to my apartment and asked what the hell was going on."  
“She's the one that got you reassigned.” I said recalling last month when Spencer needed a sub for 30 days. Normally he only needed them when cases cropped up as per his reinstatement requirement. "She's not supposed to know where you live, right?"  
“She had my file for a time so she knows my address.” Spencer said as he shrugged. "She wants to talk to you." Spencer frowned at the front door as it opened to admit an unpleasant looking blonde woman.  
"Gabriella?" She said in a business like voice. Everything about her screamed Queen Bitch. "What you suggested to my daughter was highly inappropriate..."  
“I'm sorry,” I said, “but did your daughter ever tell you that she accused me of being in a sexual relationship with Doctor Reid just to get my grades up? Something that was and is not true. Yes he is my boyfriend but your daughter had no right to say that. And let me tell you something related to my boyfriend. I did not appreciate his reassignment. You are a b****. Your daughter takes after you.”  
“Miss Chambers...”  
“She continued to badger me when Spencer took me out on a date last night. I'm sure Spencer explained that to you when you visited him last night.” I look at the clock. “And we have 15 minutes before class starts so I would really appreciate it if I could go over my notes and make sure of where I left off so that I can continue my good grades. Maybe you ought to talk to your daughter about having sex with the entire faculty population and leave Spencer and I the hell alone.” After that Barnes left and I was able to breathe a sigh of relief. It was then I caught Spencer smirking. “Spencer?!” I said. What did you do?  
“I recorded it.” Spencer said.   
My eyes widened. “You didn't!”  
“I did. The FBI director might like to hear it because she was told to stay away from us.” He replied.  
\---  
[Gabby POV]  
A few more months whizzed by and Valentine's day was upcoming. I was sitting with the girls from Spencer's work. Penelope Garcia had practically all but pulled my arm to get me to attend without Spencer's knowledge. As far as he was concerned, I was at Ruby's house having a mandatory girls night.  
"So what are your plans for 187 concerning Valentine's Day?" Penelope asked.  
“I really don't have any plans. Spencer usually treated holidays as regular days when he was a kid.” I explained.  
“Oh no, no, no that won't do.” JJ butts in. “You let him treat it like a regular day and he'll continue to forget it.” All of Spencer's co-workers nodded at that.  
“I'm completely at a loss for ideas, then.” I said. “Spencer doesn't drink and the last time we got into it on Star Wars versus Star Trek, we actually watched nothing.”  
“How about you pretend to be his secret admirer?” JJ suggested.   
“No, he'd know it was me.” I said. “You know I spend at least 24/7 with him.”  
“But he doesn't have to. As long as you left the presents while he was asleep or working, he'd never know.” Garcia said. “Just think... your amnesia would give you the cover you needed with him.”  
“I'm also far more perceptive than you're giving me credit for, Garcia.” I said glaring at her.  
“You also don't have an eidetic memory.” Garcia said.  
“Do I have to do this?” I asked.  
“Yes.” All the women said together.  
\---  
[Gabby POV]  
I decided to get Spencer's presents all together but for one of them, I needed one of his sweaters. "Hey, Encyclopedia Brown, can I borrow a sweater? I asked. Truth be told, it was definitely cold.   
"Yes." Here he tosses his red sweater to me. I put it on and text Garcia.   
G: Since you want me to go through with this, you are getting the Maine Coon stuff sent to you.  
P: You're getting Reid A CAT? Bad idea. Animals hate 187, Angel.  
G: Did Spencer ever tell you about Jem?  
P: Who's Jem?  
G: My childhood tortie Maine Coon. He absolutely loved Spencer. In fact after we moved away, he still expected Spencer to come over. Every time someone knocked at the door, he was there to see if it was Spencer. When it wasn't, he would slink back to his bed.  
P: Okay, but how can you be sure the cat will love Spencer? We have the Reid effect for a very good reason.  
G: ...I asked to borrow one of Spencer's sweaters.  
P: ... you little s***. I laugh and put my phone away, taking care to make sure that the phone was set to the Home screen.  
"I'm going back to my apartment. I'll see you tomorrow morning for Criminology."  
"No, stay the night." He gave me the puppy eyes.   
"I have mandatory girls night with Ruby. I lied. Well it wouldn't be a lie if I called her and had her pick me up...  
“Okay but tomorrow, please.”   
\--  
[Gabby POV]  
I take off Spencer's sweater and fold it neatly. Then I call Ruby, who is delighted to pick me up and take me to the pet store and the mall to pick up presents for Spencer. I got everything for the new cat. We drove to my house, dropped the cat stuff off and then went to the mall.  
But the bookstore was off limits for the time being...  
\---  
[Spencer POV]  
I walked into a bookshop, hoping to find a couple of books for Gabby. She, I recalled, was completely into fairytale stories even as a kid. She'd even sneaked her mother’s romance novels when she was younger.  
Her mother loved time-travel romances and Gabby still enjoyed the ones she'd read. I felt ridiculous going into the romance section, however but I reminded myself that this would work.  
I found the five hundred kingdoms box set by Mercedes Lackey and decided to get that for her.   
For nostalgic reasons, I went into the juvenile fiction section and found Fifteen by Beverly Cleary. When we were kids, we did a recording of Fifteen so that we could pretend we were older. Taking a copy and putting it in my basket, I smiled. Then my eyes lit on a copy of Andrew Lang's Fairy Books. Grabbing that, I went to the young adult section. There I found the Twilight Saga. Here was another gift that would confuse her. I'd never read Twilight but knew it was on her reading bucket list from snooping in her desk drawer in her apartment. There, I now had four gifts taken care of.  
\--  
[Gabby POV]  
I left the first present with a note on Spencer's doorstep before going to English. I was nervous.  
I needn’t have worried. When I got to criminology, Spencer was wearing my present, a watch.  
“You know I might have to get jealous.” Spencer said looking up at me. I narrow my eyes at him.   
“Why?” I asked. He nodded to my seat where there was a wrapped gift waiting. “Aww, there's no need to be jealous, Spence.” I add. I missed the smirk on his face as I sat down and opened the present which turned out to be Andrew Lang's Fairy Book collection.  
\--  
[Spencer POV]  
On the last day I gave Gabby a note to meet her secret admirer at the park. She was carrying a white box, which was really strange. She walked over to me. “Had a feeling it was you after I received the necklace.” She says with a warm smile and hands me the box. I look at her with a puzzled expression, then opened the box. Nestled on top of my red sweater was a tiny Maine Coon tortie kitten.  
I think you've lost a sweater. She said laughing. She hasn't slept without it since I brought her home.  
Good thing it isn't my favorite sweater. I said laughing.  
"You know how you said Jem was a rare cat? Well, this is his granddaughter." Gabby said. "I went to the same breeder. She gave my parents Jem when she wanted another. She still has Jem's daughter, Princess and since she was the runt, she gave her to me as she's getting out of the breeding business."  
Have you named her yet? I asked as I stroked the kitten. She shook her head. "How about Jemima, that way if we slip up and call her Jem it won't confuse us?" Gabby nodded in agreement.  
"I actually prefer Jemma." Gabby replied. I nodded.  
"Okay." I agreed. I still had one more surprise for her, well two, technically. “Let's get Jemma home.”  
Once we got to my apartment, Gemma was happy to be out of the box and I was happy to have Gabby home with me.   
I pulled her in to snuggle with me. "Why did I call you Encyclopedia Brown?" She asked. I smiled.  
"Closest thing you could come to calling me Mr. Know it all." I said, hugging her. She laughed.  
“I must have been an absolute terror as a child.” She says.  
“Actually, Encyclopedia Brown was an insult at first.” Her head snaps up in alarm at my words. “You were mad at me, your mother was listening - she didn't tolerate swearing or name calling, so you picked it off of one of your cousin's books that he left there. I think it became an actual endearment for me when you were 9 and I was 12.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I can't be certain because that memory hasn't come back yet for you. She nods thoughtfully. "When you were ten," I started hysterically laughing, "you said at Halloween that you were going as my wife."  
Gabby snorted in laughter. "I didn't!"  
"You did and chased me around your house holding your mother's engagement ring. I didn't find it funny until just now, as a matter of fact.”  
“I sound like a shrew.” She muttered into my chest.  
“Yes, but you're my shrew.” I casually agreed.  
“Jerk.” She mumbles into my chest. I pull the ring box out of my pocket.  
“Gabs, I need you to sit up.” I told her.  
“Too bad Encyclopedia Brown, I'm comfy.” She murmurs. Somehow, while we were talking, she had managed to sit on my lap. “But fine…”she said, moving to the part of the couch I wasn't using.  
I knelt down on one knee and took her hand. “Gabriella Anne Chambers, I love you. I always have. Will you give me the honor of being Mrs. Reid for the rest of our lives?” she blinked and I fiercely hoped that her answer would be positive.  
“…Yes!” she says, knocking me to the floor.


End file.
